


Firebug

by areyoureadyforsomemeatballz



Series: Firebug [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Bakery and Coffee Shop, F/M, Firefighter Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoureadyforsomemeatballz/pseuds/areyoureadyforsomemeatballz
Summary: After opening a bakery a little over a year ago the reader gets a new regular customer and maybe something more.





	1. Firebug (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This is a repost from my tumblr (same username). I'm going to be importing all my works here over the next few days. I really hope you enjoy this, it's the first piece that I wrote. Please let me know what you think!

You always remembered despising mornings, whether it was pretending to be sick as a child to get extra sleep or skipping out on early morning lectures in college. Now, waking up at the crack of dawn was a part of who you were. After slipping into your favorite pair of shoes, you head out of your apartment and out into the cool air of the city. Thirteen months ago, you had purchased a rundown storefront near your apartment and since then you had renovated it into an up-and-coming coffee shop and bakery. It never ceased to amaze you how many people gave your little store a chance when there were large franchises up and down your street.

As soon as you enter the shop you start a pot of coffee. You may be used to the early mornings, but coffee is what made them tolerable. You set about making baked goods, deciding that morning’s specials would be white chocolate cranberry muffins and banana nut bread. You looked at the special orders for cakes and decided that they could all wait until the following day. That was the biggest perk of owning your own place, you worked on your own schedule. The bell above the front door chimes, pulling you out of your thoughts on the cake for the Wilsons' wedding next Saturday. 

“Good God Y/N it smells like fucking heaven in here,” a familiar voice calls from the front of the shop.

An exasperated sigh leaves your mouth as you make your way to the one and only Tony Stark. “Tones you know this is a family establishment, I’ll kick you out if you keep it up.”

He chuckles and looks up from his phone. “Two things, sweet cheeks. One, you have the biggest potty mouth in this entire city and you know it. Two, I don’t think it’s a good plan to threaten your biggest investor.”

Rolling your eyes, you motion for Tony to follow you back into the kitchen, it was almost time to open and you needed to check on the muffins. Tony was one of your closest friends, he had known you since you were a kid and was practically your older brother. After his parents died he inherited an unreal amount of money and his father’s technology empire. With your unyielding support, he had pulled himself out of a dark place and had been able to make said empire his own. He had surprised you by purchasing the building and investing in your dreams, which he now lorded over you any chance he could, all in good fun.

“Why are you here Tones? You’re usually just getting into bed around this time,” you say as you pulled the steaming muffins out of the convection oven.

“Fair point. I’m here to check up on my favorite little baker and pick up Pepper’s favorite coffee before we head out for London for the month.”

“I forgot that the two of you were leaving so soon,” you say and as you turn back to Tony you brush your forearm against the muffin tin. “Mother fucking, ass eating piece of shit,” you bellow.

“That’s at least a dollar in the swear jar, potty mouth,” Tony chuckles as he steps closer to look at your burn. “I thought that you’d be used to little burns and cuts after doing this for so long, sweet cheeks.”

You grin at the nickname. “Still hurts, no matter how many times my clumsy ass makes a mistake. You guys still want me to house sit?”

You start packing up a few muffins and a whole loaf of bread and fill up two cups with your special house blend of coffee. “If you’re still up for it,” Tony beams at you as he reaches into the bag and tears of a hunk of bread and shoves it in his mouth. “You made my favorite breakfast, sweet cheeks,” he says around a mouthful of food.

“Always the gentleman. I’m going to use your hot tub by the way, is my room still made up?”

“Always. Don’t fuck around in my lab, but otherwise, the whole penthouse is yours for the rest of the month,” Tony turns toward his travel cup and takes a sip. “I’m going to head out, call if you need anything. Jarvis will be in the city if you need groceries or anything.”

“Tell Peps to have a killer time, I’ll see the two of you when you get back,” you smile and pull Tony into a tight hug. You can practically feel the nerves rolling off him in waves. “Don’t be too nervous, she’s going to say yes Tones.”

He grins at you and rushes out the back door. “Love you lots, sweets,” he calls out as the door slams closed.

******

The morning rush is the most chaotic part of your day. Luckily, a lull in customers happens around ten AM which gives you time to start baking for the midday rush. Just as you are plating a batch of double fudge brownies for the display case the front door opens.

Thinking it’s one of your regulars you beam and spin around. “Heya Sammy-,” you cut yourself off as you peer up into a pair of crystal blue eyes.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve a smile like that, doll,” The Adonis of a man says sweetly.

“Sorry, doll. I thought you were one of my regular’s. What can I get for you?” you reply.

“I’m actually here for Sam, so just pack up whole lotta treats and a nine coffee’s to-go. The name is Bucky, by the way,” he answered.

“I think I’ll stick with, doll,” you croon, which causes Bucky to blush all the way down his neck. “Another firebug, I see.”

Bucky lets out a genuine laugh. “Only Sam calls us that, I’m pretty sure firebug is slang for arsonists! But, yes I work at the fire station with that punk.” You set about boxing up his order and fiddle with the cash register. “So, can I get a name, doll?”

You look up from the register “I think I like doll, Bucky. Your total is $32.37, can I get anything else for you today?”

“Nope, that’s all,” he pulls his debit card out of his back pocket, swiping his hard and signing his name across the screen. He turns to walk out the door as you look down at the tip he left for you. Your eyes widen comically when you see the amount.

“Holy shit! Bucky,” you exclaim. “15% is normal for a tip, I think $30 dollars is a bit steep.”

He is a picture of innocence as he replies “You’ve got the best coffee and baked goods in the whole city. Just giving credit where credit is due. See you around, doll.”

As he walks out you call to him “Y/N, my name is Y/N.” The door swings closed and through the glass, Bucky turns and winks at you. Long after he’s gone you are still smiling to yourself as you make your game-plan for the week.

******

Long after your last customer leaves, you’re finally able to lock up and head over to Pepper and Tony’s apartment. Preparing for the following morning took a big chunk of time. It had been tempting to just go home to your apartment, but the hot tub at the penthouse was calling your name. After a long soak, you curled up in the fluffy bed in the guest room and flipped on re-runs of your favorite show. You drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Pounding on the door startled you awake a few hours later. Groggily, you look down at the clock and decide that whoever it is can wait as you place your pillow over your head. The banging on the door doesn’t stop and after a moment you hear someone call out “Fire and Rescue, you must evacuate the premises immediately.”

That got your attention. You pulled yourself out of bed and made your way to the door, noticing the distinct smell of smoke in the air. It swings open to reveal two hulking firefighters, who look as if they are about to break the door down.

“Sorry guys I thought you were one of the neighbors or something,” you yawned and rubbed your eyes.

One of the men ushers you out of the building as his partner checks if your floor is clear. Your standing on the sidewalk, practically falling asleep again against a car when a familiar voice sounds in your ear. “Cute pajamas, doll,” Bucky says quietly.

His sudden appearance causes you to jump. His words finally register as you look down at your state of undress, having pulled on an oversized AC/DC t-shirt of Tony’s and a pair of shorts after getting out of the hot tub. You notice that he’s not dressed in a firefighting suit.

Bleary-eyed you look up at him. “Had a sneaking suspicion I’d see you, firebug. What happened, anyhow?”

Bucky smiles at your comment but doesn’t acknowledge it and answers the question instead. “The little old lady a few floors below you forgot she had put a roast in the oven. Nothing too drastic, you’ll be able to go back up pretty soon.”

“I thought I caused it somehow, so that’s a relief. I’ve been dead on my feet since this afternoon.”

“I’ll bet it was hard to stay awake after my energizing presence left. Want to go grab a coffee with me while they check the building?”

“That seems like an improper use of firefighter manpower, don’t you need to help your team?”

“I’m actually off-duty I only came along because I live pretty close to here. That and I know Tony Stark lives in this building, he’s like my hero.”

You bite out a laugh at the comment. “You’re a closet nerd, aren’t you? Besides, Tony’s out of town.”

Bucky’s cheeks heat up again and he decides he likes the feeling. “Come on, Y/N, I’ll buy you coffee and you can tell me how you know Tony Stark.” He pulls off his jacket and places it over your shoulders.

“Lead the way, Firebug.”


	2. Firebug (Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I currently have six parts and am planning on posting one a day, so keep your eye out if you're interested. Their dynamic is a blast to write! I hope you enjoy this part.

You shot Bucky a questioning glance as he walked back toward the horde of people surrounding the firetruck and ambulances waiting for the all clear to go back into the building. He reached down for your hand and pulled you through the crowd, which parted for the massive man.

“Sam,” Bucky called out when two of you were within range of the truck, “I’m heading out, you guys seem to have the situation under control.”

“Aye aye, Chief,” Sam replies, his wide grin grows impossibly larger when he sees you trailing behind Bucky.

“Stop calling me that, punk,” Bucky grits out, “ ‘Sides I’m not on duty.”

“No matter, chief, you outrank me. But, you’re good to go it’s just a one-alarm class K and the whole buildings evacuated. Take your girl and get out of here.”

Heat rises to your checks and Bucky’s eyes bug out. “She’s not- We’re not-,” Bucky struggles to get out. “I- She…”

“Sammy, remember who is making your wedding cake,” you say pointedly.

The smirk disappears from his face. “That’s cold Y/N.”

“Bucky and I are going to head out, Sammy boy. Have a nice night. Tell Riley that I said ‘Hi’.”

You turn to walk away and realize that you’re not going to get very far because Bucky is frozen in place staring down at you. You tug on his arm urging him to follow you, knowing that there is no way you can move his two hundred pounds of pure muscle. A soft smile forms on his face.

“This way, doll. I- I’ll drive us.”

“He speaks,” Sam taunts.

Bucky doesn’t acknowledge Sam other than shooting him the bird over his shoulder. Bucky leads you past the crowd of people and toward a midnight black motorcycle.

“Hey Bucko, I don’t think that the owner of this really fucking deadly looking piece of machinery would want us this getting this close to it,” you cautioned, eyes never leaving the bike.

“Just checked. He said it was okay.”

“This is yours?”

He threw his beefy leg over the steel behemoth and reached around to pull a second helmet out for you. “It is mine, doll. You ready to go?”

“Can I ask you a question first?” you ask and he nods affirmatively, “What’s your full name?”

“My- my full name?” he questions looking confused and it’s your turn to nod at him, “It’s James Buchanan Barnes.” 

You clear your throat and put on your best stern face. “James Buchanan Barnes, I swear to all that is holy in this world if I die on this motorcycle I will haunt your sorry ass for the rest of eternity. I’m talking full on Poltergeist shit. There will be skeletons in the swimming pool, evil clown dolls, a portal to hell in your closet. You’ll regret ever-”

Bucky’s boisterous laughter interrupts your speech. You put your hands on your hips and cock your head to the side. This increases his laughter tenfold.

“I’m sorry- You just sounded exactly like my ma,” Bucky wheezes through more laughter, “Well the full name thing at least and then you got all adorable with your strangely descriptive threats.”

You smirk at his words. “You think I’m adorable, Firebug?”

The darkness makes it hard to see the blush that rises on Bucky’s cheeks, but it’s there. Instead of answering you he holds out the helmet again shaking it slightly. “Do you trust me, doll?” His expression softens, “If not it’s okay we can just walk. The nearest diner isn’t too far from here.”

“No, I trust you.” You take the helmet from his hands and slip it on to your head. Bucky leans off the bike to do up the buckles and ensure that it is on properly. He then offers you his hand and helps you onto the bike. Once on you inhale deeply, catching a whiff of Bucky’s intoxicating scent. He kicks the kickstand off turns the bike on, the engine roaring to life beneath you.

“Hold on tight, doll,” Bucky warns you.

You shift forward and wrap your arms around his frame tightly and feel him chuckle as he pulls the bike into the trafficked streets of New York. He expertly weaves through traffic and brings the bike up to speed. Adrenaline courses through your veins as the wind whips around the two of you. Before this, you had never seen the appeal of motorcycles, since childhood you thought of them as metal deathtraps. Bucky pulls to a stop at a stoplight.

“This is fucking wild,” you exclaim leaning close to Bucky’s ear, “I won’t even haunt you if we end up dead!”

“We’re almost there, but we can go riding again if you like it so much,” he says with a smile evident in his voice.

The two of you slide into a booth at a dinner close to Tony’s apartment. “So, Firebug tell me about your crush on Tony.”

Bucky grins at you. “Definitely not a crush, doll. I’ve just always had a fascination with new technology. I idolized Howard Stark as a kid, I mean the man made flying cars for Christ’s sake. Tony not only preserved his dad’s company but made it better. He’s making the world better.”

“You sure you don’t have a little crush? Sounds like a crush to me,” you tease.

There’s some unspoken emotion swimming in Bucky’s eyes. He looks down at the menu in front of him before you are able to figure it out. A waitress comes out of the back and sets glasses of water in front of the two of you. “What can I get for the two of you?” She asks sleepily.

“Black coffee, for me thanks. You hungry, Y/N?”

“Nah just coffee for me, too,” you say and smile up at the waitress, “So, tell me about being a fire chief.”

“You caught that, huh? Sam is constantly running his mouth about rank. I was promoted to battalion chief a few months ago, but it’s not the main chief that you’re thinking.”

“It’s still impressive, Buckaroo,” you say genuinely, “That monster of a bike outside is also pretty impressive.”

This gets a laugh out of him. His mood shifts again, this time for the better and you can’t help but wonder what caused the initial shift. The two of you talk until long after the coffee in front of you gets cold. You start to yawn despite the caffeine and before you know it Bucky is walking you back to the door of Tony’s building, the emergency personnel long gone.

“Thanks for the coffee, Firebug.”

“No problem. See you around, dol…” Bucky hesitates before continuing, “Y/N. See you around Y/N.”

You open the windows in the penthouse to help remove the lingering smell of smoke. As you fall asleep you think about the sudden changes in Bucky’s behavior. He had been so open and warm and then he had done a 180. You had only met him this morning, but Bucky Barnes had wormed his way into your heart. The last thought before sleep overtook you was that you were screwed.


	3. Firebug (Part Three)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, my loves! Thanks for reading.

The late morning sun streaming in through the curtains wakes Bucky up. His first lucid thoughts were of you and your addictive presence. He never knew what you were going to say next, constantly keeping him on his toes. He had only known you a few hours and yet he was desperate to see you again. You made him feel normal. As he stepped out of the shower, he realized that he was in deep shit. He had a plan. Then you had entered his life and turned the plan upside down with no regard, without even realizing what you had done.

He made his way to the fire station, making a huge effort to keep his thoughts off you. Somehow, you kept slipping in as he was typing up a report. Flashes of your beautiful smile danced across his mind. He’d never forget the way your face scrunched up when you were about to crack a joke. Or the curious and compassionate look you had given him when he had started to close himself off-

“Buck? Bucky, is everything okay,” Steve was standing in the doorway of their shared office, his eyebrows drawn together.

“What? Sorry, my mind was somewhere else.”

Steve moved into the cramped space sitting in one of the chairs across from Bucky. “I can tell, punk. I’ve been trying to get your attention for a solid five minutes. Are you alright?”

Bucky straightened in his chair but couldn’t bring himself to look at Steve. “Yeah, it’s nothing to worry about. I had a late night. I’m just a little tired.”

“Bullshit. What’s on your mind? Does it have something to do with the girl Sam told me about?”

This caught Bucky’s attention. “Fucking bird-brained blabbermouth,” Bucky muttered under his breath. “I thought the great Steve Rogers didn’t stoop to such foul language.”

“I said ‘Language’ one time and I’ll never hear the end of it,” Steve grumbled. “You know it was because my kid was there and I don’t need her taking after her Uncle Bucky any more than she already has. Stop deflecting, Buck.”

Bucky lips puckered, and he let out a long sigh. “Fine- you nosey asshole. It’s because of the girl Sam told you about. You happy? Now, get out of my office and go home to your family; you’ve gotta be bone tired after your shift last night.”

“Buck, I’m worried about you. It has been three years since Dolores left and-”

“Don’t say her name,” Bucky roared.

He threw his chair back and stood to his full height, back ramrod straight. He moved away from Steve. His entire body was tightly wound, looking like a caged animal.

Steve’s expression softened further. “Buck, I didn’t mean to upset you. It’s just- I’m your best friend, pal. I want you to be happy. You of all people deserve happiness.”

Bucky slinked back into his chair. “Why do I deserve happiness? Huh, Steve? Because of the fucking accident? How can I expect someone to put up with my shit? Especially someone as good as Y/N?”

Steve smiled slightly. He knew Bucky well enough to know that pity wouldn’t get him anywhere, but he could work with a name. “So, Y/N, huh? She the one that runs that bake shop that Sam is always going on about?”

“Yeah, that’s her. She is amazing. She’s sunshine incarnate. I can’t stop thinking about her,” Bucky says wistfully.

“I’ve said it once, and I’ll say it a thousand times, you deserve love. Go for it Bucky. What’s the worst that could happen?”

Bucky’s face falls at this. “She could leave. I could fall for her, and she could leave me to try and pick up the pieces, again.”

“Has she given you any indication that she’s anything like Do-” Steve cuts himself off, rephrasing his question. “Has she done anything to set off any red flags?”

Bucky hates that Steve is walking on eggshells around him, but doesn’t acknowledge his near slip. “No. I’ve only known her a day though, so that’s not saying much.”

Steve gives Bucky a pointed look. “She might surprise you, pal. Even if it’s just as a friend, you need to try to get back out there in some form.”

Bucky lowers his head. It would kill him to just be your friend; the connection between the two of you promised excitement. He wanted to take you out again and talk until the sun came up. He needed to hear your beautiful laugh and watch your eyes light up when you talked about your bakery. Hell, he’d listen to you read your recipes if it meant he got to be near you. No- he couldn’t have that. You wouldn’t want someone like him anyway. You’d leave him, and he wouldn’t survive that, not again. Especially with the feelings that he already felt for you.

Steve stands and makes his way to the door. “You are worthy, James,” he states quietly just before exiting, leaving no room for question.

Maybe Steve was right. You would give him a chance. You weren’t her. He looked down at his watch, noticing that he could take a short break. He decided he could really use a coffee.

As Bucky rushes out of the station he hears Sam call out, “Get me a brownie, Barnes!”


	4. Firebug (Part Four)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy this update. Your comments on the last chapter meant the world to me!

The aroma of freshly brewed coffee greets Bucky as he throws open the door of the bakery. His eyes dart around the room wildly, searching for you behind the counter. The search comes up empty, and he glances toward the hallway that leads to the kitchen.

The brunette near the register gives him a quick once-over. “Can I help you, buddy?” She says politely, although she looks skeptical of him.

Bucky’s eyes shoot back to her, realizing he must look insane. “I- I’m sorry,” he pants out. “Sorry to burst in here like that. I just- I ran here- I don’t even know if I should be here-”

“Dude slow down. The folks down here on earth, meaning me, are lost. You high on something?” She questions as she pulls out her phone.

“No! Sorry, I’m sorry. I just came to see if Y/N was here, but she’s not so I’ll be leaving,” Bucky says as he walks backwards toward the door. He stumbles over as he retreats, sending its contents to the ground.

“Oh, you must be Bucky,” The girl all but shouts. “You’re just like she described, super-hot and occasionally a stuttering mess. I’m Darcy; I work for Y/N. She’s out at the moment.”

Bucky pauses in picking up the mess on the ground when he hears his name. “She said that I was hot?”

“Something along those lines, I probably should have kept that to myself though. You going to wait here until she gets back?”

He shakes his head. “I wish that I could, but I have to get back to work. Can I just get a couple of coffees and brownies to go I guess?”

As his purchase is being bagged up; there is a loud commotion from the back room. Bucky is just able to make out your muffled shout. “Fucking hell, Darce I told you not to mess with the mixer!”

Darcy has the sense to look sorry. “Sorry boss, I just wanted to try that lavender icing that you made earlier,” She calls back to you. “There’s also someone here for you.”

You round the corner of the back hallway with coated in pale purple frosting. “You moved the bowl and when I set down the flour it went flying at me,” You whined. “Who’s her- Bucky?”

“Hi, I um came to see if you- if we could um-” Bucky struggles to get out the words, mentally cursing himself.

“Spit it out, hotshot,” Darcy sniggered. You glare at her and nod towards the back. “Got it boss-lady I’ll go clean up the mess.”

The interaction gives Bucky a chance to gather his thoughts. “Y/N, I have to get back to the station; but I wanted to- pick up some coffee.”

Your face falls at this. “Sure thing, Buck,” you murmur as you hand him the drink tray and bag of goodies.

He takes them from you and retreats toward the street. You turn to the display case and straighten the already immaculate raspberry-coco truffle cupcakes and try to bury your disappointment. You were so sure there had been a spark with Bucky the night before.

The bell above the door rings a few minutes later. You turn to greet the customer with a fake smile plastered on your face, but his voice reaches you before you can.

“Hey, doll. I just need to-”

“Did Darcy forget something? She knows the ungodly amount of sugar Sam puts in his coffee; but she always forgets to put the packets in the bag,” You cut Bucky off reaching for the sugar packets.

“She didn’t forget anything. I just needed to say something, and it’s hard to get it out because I’m so goddamned awful at this. I mean I’m truly terrible. It’s just- you make me nervous; not that it’s your fault! You’re just so perfect and I’m- I can’t even get a sentence out-” Bucky cuts himself off this time.

You give him a questioning look and lower your hand away from the assortment of sugar. “For the record, I’m not perfect, Buck,” your tone is light and urges him to continue.

“Fuck it. I- I came down here to ask if you would want to go out with me so that I can maybe explain myself. Hopefully more coherently than I am right now,” he says forcing himself to keep his eyes on you.

“Does this have to do with you getting weird last night? Because if I did something that made you uncomfortable, you don’t have to explain. I mean, I know I say off the wall stuff and I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“No! You were fine, I’m just dealing with shit and I froze up. It had nothing to do with you. I uh- I’ll explain everything I just have to get back to the station.”

“Okay, I’d love to then,” you say. “Bring the bike, Firebug. I loved it last night.”

He puts his hand to his head, saluting you. “Yes, ma’am. I’ll meet you at Tony’s tonight.”

Bucky was a ball of nerves as he walked out the door. He pulled his phone out and dialed Natasha’s number. “Hey Nat, I know I said I would cover twelve hours for you today, but is there any chance you can relieve me at seven?”

“Sure thing, Barnes. You got a hot date with the baker?” Bucky can practically hear her smirk through the phone.

“Goddammit! I am so sick of Wilson and his inability to keep his mouth shut!”

******

You had left Darcy to run the shop and close a few hours after Bucky left. Having her and Wanda working for you was a godsend, you trusted them with everything that you had. After getting ready your nerves got the better of you. What could Bucky possibly have to tell you? You had only known the man for a few days. Maybe he wasn’t looking for anything serious, and you had read things wrong. He could be an ax murderer, and he was on his way here to kill you.

A knock at your door startles you out of your line of dark thoughts. You spring off Tony’s plush sectional and pull the door open. Bucky is leaning against the frame, looking as if he stepped off the pages of a magazine. He’s wearing a dark button up under the leather jacket that he had loaned you last night. 

“Hi,” you stutter out. “Come on in and we can talk.”

Bucky nods his head and follows you to the couch. When he sits he leaves quite a bit of distance between the two of you.

Bucky takes a deep breath and fidgets with his hands. “Sorry if I scared you earlier, doll,” his voice is rough with disuse. “I just need to get this out before this goes any further. You may not want to see me anymore, and it’ll be better if we get it out of the way now.”

“This?” you say motioning to both of you with a smile.

He nods and starts to stand up. “It’ll be easier if I just show you to start, but I swear I’ll explain if you’ll let me.” He slips off his jacket, and his fingers pause on the buttons of his shirt, waiting for your approval.

Although you were confused you nodded, allowing him to continue. He removes the shirt, leaving him in a white undershirt. You tear your eyes from his perfect physique and notice thick rope-like scars covering his left arm and shoulder.

“Bucky, I don’t understand what this has to do with anything?” you say softly.

His eyes widen a bit at your lack of reaction. He knew the burn scars weren’t pretty. People either usually looked away in disgust or worse looked at him with pity after seeing them. Steve had been right, though. Your reaction was completely different.

He takes in a shuddering breath. “Usually people treat me different after they know. But, that’s just surface level, Y/N. After it happened I was kind of messed up, nightmares and all that,” Bucky’s voice is barely a whisper as he forced himself to continue. “My uh- my fiancée left me after the accident because she didn’t like the way they looked and decided my fucked up brain was too much of a lost cause.”

You immediately pull Bucky back onto the couch and into your arms. “She did what?” you seethe as you run your fingers through his thick hair.

Bucky closes his eyes in relief. “It’s okay, doll. It was a long time ago. There’s more to tell you if you still want to hear it.”

You lean down and press a soft kiss to Bucky’s scarred shoulder. “You don’t have to tell me now, it doesn’t change anything. You don’t have to force yourself, Bucky.”

He stares at you in awe. “I want to. I want you to know this, to know me.”

Bucky leans back into you and takes a moment to prepare himself to tell you about the worst day of his life and the subsequent shit storm that followed it.


	5. Firebug (Part Five)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a flashback into Bucky's accident. Thank you so much for all the lovely comments on the previous chapters! I love talking with you guys.

Bucky could feel the immense heat before he even stepped foot in the burning building. It didn’t help that it was a hundred degrees outside. His battalion had been called in to assist on a five-alarm structural fire in uptown. He had been assigned to one of the rescue companies, along with Steve, Thor, and Peter.

“Perk up, probie,” Thor called out to Peter. “Every fire is different, my friend, and I’m afraid this might be the worst you’ve seen this far.”

“I might be new, Sparkles,” Quill snarked. “But I think I’m plenty equipped to deal with this little Class C burn.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “Electrical fires are nothing to fuck with, Quill. We need to keep our wits about us.”

“I think that’s my line, Buck,” Steve said. “I’m running point for this team. Let’s start our sweep, the building’s been ventilated and the burn is under control. That doesn’t mean it will be easy by any means.”

“At him next time, Steve,” Bucky smirked.

The four firefighters worked systemically through the building. They checked each floor for stranded people and any stray flames that had been missed.

“Is anyone else cooking in these damned suits?” Peter said as he pushed through the door to an apartment on the floor above where the burn had started.

“It’s called a steam burn, rookie,” Thor grinned. “Your sweat is basically heating up and burning you, you’ll get used to it.”

“Two in two out, fellas,” Steve called. “Buck, you take Quill we’ll be here on standby.”

Bucky nodded and took point, with Quill following behind him. “We’ll stop giving you shit soon, you know.”

Peter moved toward a door to the back hallway. “I get it-” He opened the door to be met with a wall of fire.

Bucky could hear coughing over the sound of the crackling fire. “Please help us!”

“Quill back up,” Bucky shouted. “Rogers, get your ass in here!”

Steve and Thor rushed in to help. “Thor get on the radio, we’ve got re-kindle on the tenth floor with potential civvie casualties.”

“Steve, we’ve gotta get back there now. Those are kids!” Bucky said.

Steve paused for a moment thinking about the consequences of not waiting for backup. “You and me, Barnes. Quill you’ve got Odinson’s six. Peg and Dot are going to kill us.”

“If we make it out they can try their damnedest.”

The two men pushed through the growing fire. “Hey back there, it’s the fire department. Can you tell us where you are and how many of your there are?”

Bucky strains to catch the sounds of any movement. “We’re in the back bedroom, I tried to get to the window open to escape but it’s stuck. The doorknob was hot and I didn’t know what to do! It’s me and a baby.”

Fucking pre-war buildings in this old ass neighborhood. They rarely had functioning fire escapes, let alone windows. The landlord was about to be in some deep shit.

“Okay, stay calm. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Steve calls to the young girl.

He looks at Bucky and they break open the door. The girl can’t be much older than fifteen, she’s huddled by the window with a baby in her arms.

“I’ll carry the girl, you can get the baby,” Bucky says as he reaches out for the pair.

The floor begins to give way and Bucky doesn’t hesitate in pivoting his body to switch places with the kids. He feels himself falling and hits the floor below with a thud. His left arm is pinned beneath fallen ceiling and he is having trouble keeping his eyes open.

“Buck!” He can hear Steve’s frantic calls from above. “Thor get the kids out I have to help him. Send in another team to finish the sweep of the last floor, warn them the structure is giving way.”

Pain. Fiery pain is tearing through his left arm. His suit must have been compromised in the fall. His eyes slip closed and he prays for a miracle. He has so much to live for.

“Keep your eyes open, Bucky,” someone begs as he is pulled into a pair of arms. “You’re going to be okay, I’m going to get you out of here.”

He tries to listen to the voice but his brain can’t process the command. The next thing he hears is sirens.

Bucky is torn from sleep by a steady stream of beeping. He tries to tell Dot to turn off her godforsaken alarm but he can’t get the words out. He’s choking on something, sending him into a blind panic. Bucky grasps up to pull the thing from his throat.

“James, you have to calm down,” a sweet voice says from beside him. Dolores.

“Nurse! He’s awake.” That’s Steve.

He pries his eyes open and winces at the harsh light.

“Mr. Barnes you’re at New York Presbyterian Hospital. I’m your nurse, you have a tube in your throat that is helping you breathe because of the smoke you inhaled. We can remove it as soon as your doctor says that you are stable, I’ll call her now to come in and check on you. Your friend and fiancée are here, too.”

He focuses on the nurse’s calm voice and slows his breathing. As he does this an unbearable pain blooms across his shoulder. He can’t feel his left arm past that terrifying pain. What’s wrong with his arm?

“I’m so glad that you’re okay, babe,” Dolores said. “You’ve been out for a few days.” 

Tears stream down his face, but no one seems to notice.

******

“Bucky?” your voice breaks through his reverie. You wipe the tears that are pooling on his cheeks. His head is still in your lap.

Bucky clears his throat. “Dolores- she stuck around for almost ten months. She left me for the receptionist at the burn clinic, two months before I finished up my physical therapy.”

There is rage burning in your veins that you didn’t know you were capable of. You reach down for his left hand and trace the lines of his scars. “I can’t imagine, Bucky.”

“She stuck around for all the press ‘Heroic NYC Firefighter to Return to Duty after Injuries- His Dutiful Fiancée Aids in Recovery,’” he mocks the headlines. “As soon as I was out of the news she was packing. I can only assume it was because of all this.” He motions to his entire body as he sits up.

“That’s why you’ve been pulling away,” you murmur. “You thought I might not accept you.”

Bucky pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and nods. “I didn’t want you to find out after we had built something together, and change your mind. You don’t have to decide now. I wouldn’t put that type of pressure on you.”

You squeeze his hand in yours. “It’s a lot to take in, but I want to pursue this. You are worth it to me, Firebug.”

“It’s not just the look of it, Y/N,” his voice sounds broken. “Four years later and I still wake up thinking I’m there, trapped beneath burning walls. Some days the pain will be so unbearable I don’t want to get out of bed, and there’s no medicine for it. At this point, most of the pain is in my head.”

He stands from the couch and moves toward the front door, pulling on his shirt as he goes. “Take your time, doll. Let me know when you decide, either way.”

You spring toward him. “Wait!”

He turns toward you and you throw your arms around his neck and bring him closer to you. He lowers his face into the crook of your neck and inhales deeply. You stay wrapped in each other until your phone rings from the kitchen.

“Think everything through,” he says and pulls away.

When he’s gone you sink to the floor. Your phone is still vibrating, but you can’t bring yourself to retrieve it. Tears stream down your face for the sweet man that fate had decided to chew up and spit out. You had already made up your mind. A relationship wouldn’t be easy but the two of you could work it out. You just had to figure out how to show Bucky that you were in it for the long haul.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking that this would be the last part plus a short epilogue. But, I've fallen in love with these characters so I may write more to their story. We'll see!

Your groan echoes through the kitchen and you slam your phone down on the counter. You turn back to the cake in front of you that is ready to be decorated. Sam’s wedding is tomorrow, and you need to talk to Bucky before you awkwardly run into him at the reception.

“Stop pouting and call him,” Wanda yells from the front of the shop.

Wanda comes around the corner and scoffs at the look on your face. “You look like a kicked puppy. I’m sure he misses you, too. It has been three days, after all.”

“I can’t just call, Wands,” you whine.

“Yes, you can. It doesn’t need to be some grand romantic gesture. Tell him how you feel, simple as that.”

“He deserves more than that.”

“Y/N.”

“Wanda.”

“He’s not expecting that, from what you’ve told me.”

“What if he doesn’t believe me? I already care about him, so much. Too much.”

She takes the piping bag from your hands and puts her arm around you. “You are going to drive yourself crazy if you keep this up.”

“I’m trying to give him the time that he asked for!”

“He didn’t ask you to run yourself sick or for some huge gesture. Call him, take him out to dinner, and talk.”

You lean your head into her neck. “Why are you always right?”

“It’s my superpower. I’m basically magic,” She grins at you.

“Alright, All-Knowing Wanda, get your ass out of here or you will miss your flight.”

She gathers up her purse and loops her apron around the hook. “Call him.”

You roll your eyes at her as the backdoor slams closed behind her. You pull out a sheet pan of blackberry vanilla cupcakes to restock the display case and head out front. The afternoon moves at a snail’s pace as you debate whether it’s the right time to call Bucky.

You glance up at the clock and decide to close up early so that you can focus on Sam and Riley’s cake. Possible conversations with Bucky are running through your head as you decorate. You don’t notice how close the cake is to the edge of the counter. You turn to grab a different knife and the whole thing topples to the floor.

“No. No. Fuck me sideways. Oh my god, Riley is going to kill me!”

You breathe through your nose, trying to calm yourself. You pick up your phone and dial the first number that comes to you. This was fixable, you had a whole day before the ceremony and no other orders for pick up, you just needed a little moral support.

“Hullo,” a gruff voice sounds off over the line.

“Bucky-” your throat clenches at the sound of his voice. 

“Doll? Is everything okay? Is something wrong?”

“No, I’m okay. I’m just having a slight meltdown, but I can handle it. I shouldn’t have bothered you.”

He lets out a small chuckle. “I’ll be right over. You’re at the bakery, right?”

“Yeah, but you have to promise me something before coming in here.”

“Anything.”

“You can’t tell anyone that you are coming, and you can’t freak out when you get here.”

“Y/N what’s going on? Are you in trouble?” you can hear the fear rising in his voice.

“I swear I’m okay, Bucks.”

“Whatever it is we’ll figure it out, sweetheart. I’m on my way now.”

You snap a quick picture of the carnage to show Bucky and start cleaning up the fallen cake. You are finishing up mixing new batter when you hear a knock at the back door.

Bucky’s hulking frame pushes into the small kitchen and he leans against a bit of open counter space. “Where’s the fire, doll?”

A smile breaks across your face and your nose crinkles. “Oh my god! Have you been planning that line the whole time?”

He waggles his eyebrows. “And what if I was?”

You stand next to him and pull out the picture of the destroyed cake. “What’s that- Is that a cake? Fuck, is that Sam’s cake?”

“Yeah, I knocked it over,” you mumble. “It was totally your fault, by the way, I haven’t been able to focus for days.”

Bucky wraps his arms around your waist and a small smile spreads across his face. “I haven’t been able to either, Y/N. I almost came in here about a hundred times, but I promised to give you time.” 

“Bucky, I don’t need time. I don’t mean to sound insensitive, but I had my mind made up about you when you first walked in here. I want to get to know you, Firebug.”

“Can I kiss-”

You pull him down to you into a fervent kiss. He tugs you impossibly closer and lifts you to sit on the counter behind him. You both pull away, chests heaving.

You can’t help but smile at his blissed-out expression. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

He hums and swipes a bit of cake off your face. “You made quite the mess. How are you not freaking out right now?”

“I have plenty of time to make a new one, and neither of the grooms is going to hear about this,” you poke a finger into his chest. “You got that? No one knows except you. If they find out it’ll send Riles into a tailspin.”

“I’m the first person you called?”

Your eyes dart away from his. “I mean- you- Wanda’s out of town and Darcy she’s off-”

He presses a kiss to your hairline. “Don’t worry, one knight in shining armor ready for duty.” He plucks a spatula off of the countertop and holds it in the air as a makeshift sword.

You slide off the counter and walk back to the batter that needs to be put into the oven. You clasp your hands in front of you and bat your eyelashes at him. “How would I manage without such a brave knight around?”

Bucky lets out the most adorable giggle. “You’d lose your head for sure. But, don’t worry this is going to be the best fucking wedding cake New York has ever seen.”

He marches over to the oven and places the pans on the correct racks, with a little help from you. You set about making the sweet berry compote for filling. Meanwhile, Bucky makes a batch of vanilla buttercream using your recipe.

He scoops a bit of the frosting out of the mixer and groans as he tastes his creation. “Oh my god, this is the best thing I’ve ever tasted. You are magic.”

You turn from the stovetop to answer him, but the words catch in your throat. The late afternoon sunlight catches in the pieces of hair that are falling from his bun, creating a halo. He had lost his top at some point and was left in a white tank with Wanda’s apron slung low around his hips. He looks like an angel.

His grin highlights a bit of frosting above his lips that his tongue couldn’t quite reach. “What?” he asks innocently. 

“You’re so pretty.”

His face lights up and he gets another spoonful of frosting and holds it out for you. “You are beautiful.”

You take the spoon from his fingers and wipe away the icing from his lips. “You made it even better than I do, you want a job?” 

A blush rises over his cheeks and he brushes the loose hair out of his face. He leans in tentatively and kisses you again, this time is softer. His tongue sweeps over your lips and you open your mouth to him. He tastes like the buttercream and something that can only be Bucky.

He rests his forehead against yours and strokes your cheek with his thumb. “I wouldn’t want to take anybody’s job. Maybe like a part-time gig?”

“I think that can be arranged. I’m really happy that you’re here, Bucky. I missed you.”

The oven timer startles you out of his arms. “There’s a couch in the back office we can hang out there until these cool down. Unless you have somewhere to go?”

“I’m afraid you’re stuck with me for the night, doll. I’ll go get us some dinner and I’ll meet you back there.”

“Sounds perfect, Firebug.”

After setting the cakes out to cool you go back into the office and set up your laptop to watch a movie. You sprawl across the couch and you pull Bucky next to you when he comes in. You lean your body against him and he hands you a takeout container.

“Whatcha want to watch?”

“Anything is fine,” he says around a mouth full of noodles.

You flip on one the first movie you see on Netflix and snuggle into his side. Your eyes slip closed, but you startle awake before you can drift off.

“I’ll set an alarm for a couple of hours. You can sleep, sweetheart.”

“You’re the best, Bucky. I really don’t know what I would’ve done without you,” you murmur into his chest without opening your eyes.

He leans back into the couch, taking you along with him. “I’m here for as long as you’ll have me.”


End file.
